


Dredd & Robocop: Earth-252525

by Mattmanganon



Series: Earth-252525 [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Judge Dredd (Comics), Marvel (Comics), RoboCop - All Media Types
Genre: 2000 AD - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reimagining, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattmanganon/pseuds/Mattmanganon
Summary: Earth-252525 is one of the many universes in the multiverse where multiple different universes converged together. Heroes and villains from all over exist together.This is a potential series in the making, but i'm waiting to see who's interested before i continue. Leave reviews if you want more.
Relationships: Dredd and Robocop
Series: Earth-252525 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726822
Kudos: 3





	Dredd & Robocop: Earth-252525

**Author's Note:**

> My posts for Earth-252525 are going to be more sporadic from now on as time is no longer in abundance. I'll try to keep up with 1 story every 2 weeks, but i can't promise that anymore.

An old man sat in chains in a dark room. He had pulled his seat over to the shadows and sat there, unmoving. 3 people entered the padded cell. A man in a white lab-coat, glasses, silver hair and a goatie beard that complimented his pasty white skin. A plump African-American woman with thick red lipstick and a navy-blue dress-suit that struggled to contain her ample frame and a bald, pale skinned man with a sinister smile on his face, veins seemed to pulse across his skull in a noticably glowing manner. They each sat down in a different chair at the table in the middle of the cell, with a large mirror behind them. The old man had no doubt it was a 1-way mirror and people were on the other side. The goatie-wearing man spoke first "Hello, Mr Dredd is it?"

"Dredd, Joseph. Serial Number NUN6GAB2TAX7ZYG63537" He replied in a gruff voice.

"Yes that's a very interesting serial. Care to tell us who you work for?" The interviewer asked.

"Mega City One Justice Department... Retired... Sent on The Long Walk"

"Interesting and can you tell us where this Mega City is?" He asked.

"Former United States East Coast" He began to mumble.

"You didn't give him the Sodium Thiopental did you?" The interviewer asked the plump woman.

"We need answers and all he would give us was that name and the number. We can't even retrieve any information from his gear or his DNA. It's like he doesn't exist."

"I say he's an alien and we fry him." Said the bald man.

"Definitely not. Maybe slightly mutated due to extreme radiation exposure, but he's definitely human." The Interviewer replied.

"Not a Mutie..."

"Wow, buddy, can't say that." The Bald one laughed. "Jesus, what kind of dark ages did he crawl out of?" The Scientist turned to him.

"Funny you should say that, because his equipment that we confiscated is some of the most technologically advanced i have ever seen. We can't even get a decent reading on it because his equipment has attacked everyone that tries to use it. Inbuilt high-powered electroshock on his weapons, his badge is using coding that even our Supercomputers can't figure out. It's a completely different programming script with advanced encryptions ontop of it. It'll take us decades to figure it out." He then turned back to the man in the corner. "Can you tell us why you are here?" He asked. Joseph slowly raised his head, it was in shadows and barely more than an outline was visible, but his voice carried a lot of weight to his story.

*The Cursed Earth, 12 hours previously*

The endless dust of The Cursed Earth blew around. After the scorching of the Earth during the Third, and tragically not final, World War, as well as the bands of raving marauders that roamed the wastes, nothing was left out in North America but the 3 Mega-Cities, a nuclear wasteland and small pockets of civilization. This was what the Long Walk was for. To bring law to the lawless as a Judge's final days. Every Judge had to face this, even Dredd, the greatest of them all. His cloned brother Judge Rico, named after his actual brother Rico Dredd, had also done this before him. He didn't know if Rico was still alive, but part of Dredd hoped that he was so that they could meet and maybe take down some crazies together one last time. Another part hoped that he was dead, because then, at least, his suffering in this hellhole was over.

In the last 2 days, he had been finding small settlements that had been horrifically slaughtered, the only breather he had found said that it was the work of a machine. He had hoped this was wrong, last he heard, Mean "Machine" Angel had died freeing some slaves and become somewhat a folk hero in the wastes, despite all of the horrendous atrocities he had committed against the people of the Cursed Earth with Pa and the others in the family. But the savagery, the claw marks and the survivor saying the numbers on his head. Mean Machine was the only one that he could think that matched the description. Dredd hoped that he had heard right. Dying for a noble cause was the best way that poor wretch could have gone out. And here was Dredd, doing much of the same with his Long Walk. As he approached a ruin of what appeared to be an old Bowling Alley, he took his badge from his chest and pressed onto it. A holographic map appeared around the area. He was glad that he had stuck around long enough to get this bit of kit before the Long Walk, the badge upgrade scanned the area and was useful for picking out targets, as well as entrances to places like this. Inside, he saw a faint life-sign and that was it. Someone was either dead or dying in there. But this was the only large structure in the immediate area that he hadn't searched yet. There didn't seem to be any combat damage. This might be another settlement. As he approached, the door, his badge began to beep as he looked at it. It showed a massive power surge was happening inside of the building. Slowly heading in, he could hear a strange swirling, swishing sound, as well as loud pops and bangs from what sounded like electricity. As he rounded the corner into the old bowling arena, he could see the roof collapsed in, sand was everywhere, from where it hadn't been able to blow away, but right at the very end of the lanes, he saw him there. Mean Machine slumped on his knee's, his skin was desecated and looked like he had been dead for quite some time. Wires were plugged into all manners of places in his body, almost looking like parts of his lower body had been replaced entirely with wires. Behind him a swirling vortex of blue light. Dredd slowly began to approach, the bright light illuminating the room. It was then that he felt it. A familiar feeling of any and all heat in the room suddenly leaving. He had felt this before. Turning he pointed his gun around the room, he instinctively activated the torch, despite how pointless that was with the bright light that was already there.

"Jossssssseph..." That distinctive voice hissed from the corner. "It hassssss been a time..." Dredd turned to see the ugly skeletal figure stood on the ceiling. Dredd didn't bother wasting any time.

"Incendiary" he ordered as the trusty Lawrod rifle in his hands confirmed in its quiet, robotic voice. He pulled the trigger and the entire wall was set ablaze less than a second later. However, this didn't seem to hurt the monsterous being. If anything, his frightening visage was now given dramatic back-lighting.

"Come now Jossssseph." It hissed. "You know better than that."

"High Explosive" Dredd replied as the gun confirmed the order. He he pulled the trigger again, the shell flew straight through Death and hit the wall, destroying it and sending a shockwave of the fire swirling around Death. "Drokk..." He grunted.

"How many timessss mussst we do thissssss?" Death asked. "How many timessss until you jusst DIE!" He screamed, launching forward, Dredd pulled the Rifle up and kept it between himself and the skeletal judge. The claws glanced off of the rifle, before Dredd swung it around at him, the rifle-butt glancing off of his helmet, before he pulled it up

"BUCKSHOT!" He ordered, before spinning the gun around and pointing it into the back of Death's head and pulling the trigger. Death falling over with a large hole in the back of his head. Dredd sighed, before kicking the corpse across the room. He knew it wouldn't keep the immortal freak down for long, but he would take this time to shut down whatever plans the creep had going on. As he turned towards the portal, he was grabbed by a robotic hand, brought face-to-face with the rotting visage of Mean Machine, the robotic arm attached to a tentacle that reeled him in. Dredd struggled for air, as Mean Machine threw him across the room, towards the portal, Dredd had managed to get back to his feet, before seeing Death streaking towards him again, as Death impacted, they were both sent into the portal. As they fell into the entless swirling abyss of colours, they wrestled.

"HAHAHAHA HOW THE MIGHTY HAS FALLEN TO THE PREDATOR OF TIME! YOUR BONESSSSS ACHE! YOUR SSSSSKIN TEARS! YOU ARE WORTHLESSSSSSS!" Death Laughed. Keeping ahold of the Rifle, Dredd slung it back, before pulling out the Lawgiver pistol and shoving it straight into Death's face, unloading a pair of rounds.

"I may be old-" Dredd began, kicking Death square in the chest and getting some distance. "But i still know how to judge you." He replied, firing a few more shots through his body as Death made one final lunge. He took aim with the pistol, firing a shot straight through Death's head, before dodging out of the way of the corpse, watching Death's skeleton spiral through the abyss of colours. Dredd knew that that wasn't the end of him. No matter how many times he killed the spugger always managed to come back and they would face each other again. That was, if Dredd would survive the fall...

Everything seemed to go white and before Dredd knew it, he floated through even more of an abyss of colour... It was strange, as he fell, he could see objects falling past him. A blue box with strange words. A silver vehicle. Then, without warning, he was waking up with a dead person next to him, holding the Lawgiver in his hands, small plumes of smoke raising from his corpse. "Code 3608: Attempted acquisition of a Street Judge's firearm." He grunted as he slowly raised to his feet and looked over the man, before grabbing his gun back. The man was clearly not well kept and emaciated "Code 182: Vagrancy, 3 weeks in the Iso-Cubes." He coughed, before looking around. Looking up, there was no megablocks in the skyline... "What in Gruds name?" He whispered. The alley that he was in had some relatively small buildings surrounding. Only about 5-6 stories. Dredd began to slowly take steps around. Where the hell had he come out? Pulling off his badge, he looked at it " Location?" He ordered. It showed him a map of earth and after a few seconds, pinpointed him down in Miami... That didn't make sense, he had been down here. It was a mass holiday-resort with the mega-blocks as far as they eye could see. Heading out into the main street, he looked around. It was after sundown and it looked like people were walking around enjoying themselves. The city looked completely unlike anything he had ever seen. Clean streets, the only smell in the air was an o. Dredd's eyes scanned through the street. Everything looked clean... This was weird, maybe this had been an attempt from Death to break into lower Mega City 1 and massacre his way up the coast. He needed to get to the Justice Department and report this. Heading back to the alley, he pressed the badge and brought it to his lips. "To any Judge unit in the area, this is Dredd. Have uncovered a plot of foreign incursion into MC1, need backup and a shop." He said, nothing but static responded. "This is former Chief Justice Joseph Dredd to ANY Judge unit in the area, do you copy?" He asked. Again, the static was his only response. He hadn't used the communicator part of the badge in years, it was entirely possible it was broken. "Diagnostic" He ordered the badge. It quickly whirred away then brought up the self-diagnostic. Communicator was working at 70% efficiency, according to it. This was... Strange... "Locate closest Judge precinct" He ordered. The badge whirred for a second before finding none.

Walking out into the street, he shook his head, he needed to find out what the hell was happening the old fashioned way. He approached a man and woman walking down the street. "Citizen, I require information" The pair of them stopped and immediately started backing away as they spotted the rifle on his back. "Citizens, you are close to a Code 3601: Disrespecting Judge Authority. Do you wish to spend 2 weeks in the Iso-Cubes?" He asked. The man put his hands up.

"Whatever you say, man, just don't kill me." He stuttered for words.

"Good choice. I need to know where the closest Judge precinct is." He ordered. The man and woman looked at each other. "Impeding a Judge in his investigation is worth 6 months in the Iso-Cubes, start talking." He grunted. The man stammered for a second before finding his words.

"Look, man, i don't know. The cop-house is right around the corner." He said. Dredd staired at the woman for a second, he noticed something in her pocket, before reaching for his Daystick and pointing it at her. "Empty your pocket." He ordered.

"I don't carry cash on me-" She nervously stated as he immediately stepped towards her.

"ARE YOU ATTEMPTING TO BRIBE A JUDGE?!" He roared. Grabbing her, he slapped a pair of cuffs from his belt on her. "Code 3514, attempted bribery of a Justice Department official, that comes with an automatic 15 year incerceration."

"OW, WHAT THE HELL, MAN!?" She screamed, at this point, the man jumped on Dredd from behind as Dredd threw him to the ground and pointed his Day-Stick to the mans throat.

"Code 3610: Attempted assault of a Street Judge." He then reached into the womans pocket and pulled out bar of chocolate "Code 704: Possession of illegal substances." He looked at the wrapper. "Sugar... You got any idea what this stuff does to your brain?" He asked. The bar looked professionally wrapped with even logos on it and everything. As the man got to his feet and rushed Dredd again, he instinctively pushed the Daystick down and tripped him up, the man hit the ground hard again. "Code 457: Resisting Arrest." He responded. "20 years in the iso-cubes. When will creeps like you learn?" He asked. At that point he noticed a bright blue light approach from behind him. Looking around, he spotted a car had it. Maybe a gang? He pulled his Lawrod out and put the butt to his shoulder. The car stopped and a pair of people got out and pointed, what looked like crude, ancient weapons at him.

"DROP THE GUN AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" One of them yelled. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Dredds mind raced. There was so many questions... Then he remembered the Normal gang. Those who dressed like the 20th century citizens and talked like them. They must have taken over this part of the city.

"Armour piercing" He ordered to the gun, before firing 2 shots into the cars engine and hearing the engine give up as the lights also faded. The police fired at him as well, but their 9mm bullets bounced effortlessly off of his flakk-jacket. "STAND DOWN AND PREPARE TO BE JUDGED!" He ordered. One of them grabbed the radio.

"Back-up, we need back-up immediately!" he yelled. As he did so, a helicopter appeared overhead. Dredd hadn't seen one of those for a while. They weren't even using hover-technology. The sudden realization came to him.

"Oh grud... It's an alternate dimension" He groaned. "Flashbang!" He ordered, before firing a pair into the air and beginning to run. His visor easily protected him from the flash and the ringing. As he continued to run, he could hear the chopper closing in on him. He then heard a strange sound. Almost the same as the portal from before. He looked around to see a whole squad of men armed with assault rifles and armour that looked more closely to what the Justice Department of MC1 weilded. "Full-auto" He ordered, firing into the squad and watching them scatter. He continued to run as he heard them follow him. He could feel the bullets bouncing off of his armour. Rounding a corner, he found himself in a dead-end. The only answer was a heavy metal door to the building on his right. "Grenade" He ordered, before firing and blasting the door off of its hinges. Rushing in, he found himself in a large meat-locker like area. Hanging meat everywhere. Rushing through the layers, he turned as he heard the unsubtle steps of the squad following, he fired a few more warning shots. "LAST CHANCE, CREEPS, BACK OFF!" He roared. He continued to run through this meat-packing plant.

Meanwhile, little did he know that his escapades had been picked up by watchful eyes. Amanda Waller was a woman that had dealt with intense situations before. She had watched aliens landing forces in New York, she had watched a man run faster than the speed of sound and she had seen a woman turn into pure diamond in front of her. Watching Dredd through the bodycams of her men was nothing new. But something did intrigue her about him. "Director Waller?" A voice asked from behind her, she looked to see the man with the white labcoat and grey goatie.

"Yes, Doctor Hamilton?" She replied.

"I've been over these energy readings and... They're incredible." He laughed. "Even the Skrull tech that i've been engineering didn't show power this promising." He looked at the screens to see the body cams of the soldiers engaged with Dredd. "Director, whoever that is, you NEED to take him alive." He demanded.

"That is not your call, Doctor."

"But it is yours. If we can bring him in alive, then it will be easier to find out what that energy was about." He said. Waller sighed.

"Alright, you win." She leaned over to the mic. "All units, i want him taken alive. Any means necessary are to be taken, but he is to be brought in ALIVE." She emphasized.

"Thank you." Hamilton said. They continued to watch the progress of the soldiers as they fall one by one.

As Dredd watched another body fall to the ground. He was wondering if he should give up... Technically he was breaking ungodly amounts of laws... But at the same time, if they caught him, he had no idea what these savages might do to him. He needed to get home and stop whatever plan Death had. Well, there was only a couple left. "FOR THE LAST TIME, STAND DOWN AND LET ME GO AND I WILL LET YOU LIVE."

"Sir" One of the soldiers radio'd "Our non-lethal take-downs aren't working. He seems impervious to flashbangs and tear-gas." Waller ground her teeth together.

"Alright, soldier, leth-"

"WAIT!" Hamilton interupted. "We could deploy... Him..." Waller stared at him. "I think this is the perfect test for his non-lethal pacification techniques." Waller weighed her options as she saw another set of vitals on one of the soldiers drop to nothing. "OCP has been waiting for a chance to test their new product and i'm positive that he can handle this guy."

"Alright. Authorized." She said to him. She pressed the intercom. "Soldiers, pull back, keep him pinned down. I don't want him to escape. We're sending the cavalry." She grinned. OCP was in her pocket and this latest project was something she had quite a lot of interest in succeeding.

Dredd, on the otherhand, was not confident in his current situation. A few more soliders had shown up and his gun was getting low on ammo. He needed to find some material to feed into it. As he sat behind cover looking around, he saw another flash of light behind him, and heard a strange sound. A clomping sound of very heavy footsteps.

"Stand down, citizens, i will handle this." He heard from a robotic voice. Slowly poking his head out of cover, he saw the man stood there, no cover around him, head to toe covered in chrome. A black visor around his only exposed flesh. He heard the soldiers begin to fall back. "Dead or alive, you are coming with me." The voice called. Dredd stood up and pointed the Lawrod at the chrome man. The Chrome man's leg seemed to open to reveal a large handgun. As he went to draw it, Dredd fired a burst of rounds, which pinged harmlessly off of the chrome armour.

"That is 3 inches of solid titanium, with sheets of laminated Kevlar mixed throughout. He isn't getting through that with anything short of a anti-tank round." Hamilton grinned as he watched from the Chrome man's helmet cam. The Chrome man pulled the gun and began to fire. Dredd dived for cover, a few bullets pinging off of his armour.

"Drokk..." Dredd Grimaced as he slowly got back to his feet, hearing the clonking of footsteps.

"Advanced tracking systems and spacial awareness, meaning that he'll be able to track over 100 different targets simultaneously." Dredd was on his feet and pulled his Lawgiver.

"Armour piercing!" He coughed, pointing it towards the Chrome man, and pulled the trigger, but the Chrome man knocked it out of his hand. Dredd threw a punch into his gut, but his fist bounced off and he felt ungodly pain.

"A new type of cop. A 24 hour-a-day police officer. Who doesn't need to eat or sleep, has superior firepower and the reflexes to use it. Director Waller, for your consideration. Robocop..." Hamilton grinned from ear to ear.

"Been preparing that speech for weeks, haven't you?" She asked. He shrugged confidently.

Dredd rolled away from Robocop, grabbing the gun and pointing it straight at Robo's head as Robo brought the gun to Dredd's head.

"YOUR MOVE, CREEP!" They shouted at each other simultaniously. As they held their guns for a second, another team of soldiers entered the room and Dredd found himself completely surrounded.

"DROP THE GUN!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"High explosive" Dredd ordered. The room froze for a minute. Everyone seemed to know how this was going down. A mexican standoff. Nobody dared to move a muscle. This came down to a mind race between Robocop and Dredd as they both formulated their exit strategy. However, Robocop's moved faster. Watching Dredd's face, he waited for him to look away, even for an instant, the moment Dredd's eyes moved to scan the room and re-evaluate his surroundings, the robotic hand launched and grabbed Dredd's wrist, pushing the gun up. Dredd tried to wrench his arm free, but before he could, everything went stiff for Dredd as a tazer was shoved into the back of his neck, in the separation between his armour and helmet.

*Now*

"Interesting story, you come from another Earth?" Hamilton asked.

"Yes... I come from the Cursed Earth..." He replied, groggy. "After the 4th World War..." The bald man looked at Waller and Hamilton.

"2 more World Wars to look forward to." He giggled. "Well, ain't that a kick in the head?"

"So you are a Judge? You uphold the law?" Asked Waller.

"Yes... It is the oath i swore to the Citizens of Mega City 1..." He groaned out. Every word seemed to be agony to speak. "Serve the public trust... Protect the Innocent... Uphold the Law..." As he said that, Hamilton leaned over to Waller and whispered something in her ear. Dredd would usually pick it up, but he was fighting for consciousness and coherence in his mind. A battle he was losing.

"Those are..." Hamilton took out his phone and flicked through a few of his notes. "Those are his parameters. Tell me, do you have full Robots in the future or only these cybornetic monstrosities that you described such as this "Mean Machine" character?"

"Droids exist in all forms." Dredd wheezed.

"What can you tell us of your technology?" Hamilton asked. "Your weapons are amazing." Dredd slowly began to laugh under his breath.

"I... May be answering some questions... But there aren't enough of your drugs in the world... To make me help you destroy your world." He laughed low and loud and long. The bald man vaulted the desk and grabbed ahold of Dredd by the scruff of his neck, electricity flowing through his body as he balled his fist.

"THE DIRECTOR ISN'T ASKING FOR YOUR OPINIONS! SHE WANTS TO KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE GUNS AND I WANT TO KNOW HOW MANY ZILLIONS OF VOLTS I HAVE TO RUN THROUGH YOU BEFORE YA COUGH UP THE GOODS!?" The bold man screamed.

"Dillon!" Waller snapped, standing up. "Put him down this instant or you can forget about your cheque this month." She ordered. Dillon weighed his love of hurting people against his love of money and dropped Dredd.

"Director Waller, can i see you outside for a second?" Hamilton asked. The three exited the room. Dredd slowly managed to get to his feet, before stumbling towards the door. Rushing against it, he slammed full force into it, but even his brute strength did nothing. As he fell backwards, he landed on his back. He heard the door re-open and Dillon walked back in, picking him up and putting him back in the chair he was in previously, before he was sat staring at the three of them. "Mr Dredd... The Law is the most important thing to you?" He asked. Joseph nodded. "The man that brought you down during your battle. The "Droid" as you called it. We have been looking for someone to join it in its mission."

"Pass... I don't work with... People who torture me..." Dredd's head was spinning, every word that came to him was almost swirling.

"Regardless, Mr Dredd." Waller replied. "You want to get back to your Cursed Earth and we need someone who is competent to back up our droid. You will be enforcing the Law and hunting down and dealing with the worst criminal scum this world has ever known."

"And... Death..." He grunted.

"This Death character, you believe he made it here?" Asked Hamilton.

"It's what he does... He goes from Earth... To Earth... He believes life... Is a crime..." Dredd shook his head again, colours were starting to shift. "Give me... The firepower... To track and... Kill him... I'll babysit... The droid." He grunted as the clawed hands of unconsciousness wrapping themselves around his face. Hamilton got out of his chair and hit Dredd in the neck with a needle full of Adrenaline. Dredd immediately let out a short scream of pain as his conscious mind rended him from the claws that previously dragged him into the goodnight.

"If we don't, he'll kill everyone on this world, won't he?" Hamilton asked, staring Dredd in the eyes.

"He'll try." Dredd responded. As they stared into each others eyes, Hamilton turned back to Waller and nodded.

"Welcome to Project C.A.D.M.U.S. Mr Dredd."

"That's JUDGE Dredd." Hamilton replied. Dredd kept quiet as the doctor released him from his restraints, then silently stood up. "Come, i'll re-introduce you to your partner and your equipment." Dredd stared at him.

"Helmet... First the helmet, then i meet the droid." He replied.

Dredd, now fully clothed, walked into the room he had been instructed to do so in order to meet his new partner, the room was brightly lit, with a large faraday-cage-construct in the middle. In the center of the cage, sat the droid. Outside, was a computer station monitoring his vitals. "When we apprehended you, that was just a test run with some marines to back him up. With you guiding him, i'm positive we can get much better results." Hamilton called. Dredd approached the console. The smell of motor-oil hung in the air in this room. Dredd approached the cage.

"Is it awake?" He asked.

"It can hear you." Hamilton answered after tapping a few buttons on the consoles.

"Robot, attention." Robocop didn't move.

"Allow me to add you as a person of authority in his CPU..." Hamilton mumbled.

"ROBOT! ATTENTION!" Dredd roared. Robocop's head raised, then he stood up. "Mission objectives?"

"1) Serve the Public Trust.

2) Protect the innocent.

3) Uphold The Law." Robocop replied.

"Full self diagnostic, are you working 100% efficiently?" He asked. Robocop's head moved around for a second as he stood silently.

"Diagnostic complete, 99.7% efficiency achieved." He stated.

"Not good enough, initiate self repair." He ordered.

"Delay that order." Hamilton called to Robocop. "Mr Dredd, 99.7% is more than within safety parameters. Let us please move?" He sighed.

"I don't work well with Droids like this at the best of times, especially if they aren't at 100%." He grunted. Hamilton stared at the visor for a second.

"I know that i hired you to do this, but you are still working for us. You can try and throw your weight around like a spoilt child given too much power, but i am not going to stand for it." He stared at Dredd, who stared back, for a minute, it felt like they were about to come to blows.

"Droid. Patrol time." Dredd relented. Robocop got up out of his chair and marched towards the cage.

"Wait, you aren't going to test him?" Hamilton asked.

"The streets will be a good enough test. If he survives, then he's worth keeping around. Same with me." Dredd ordered as Robocop opened the door and began marching towards the motorpool. Dredd walked beside it. "Listen droid, you follow every order i give you, you make enact every judgement i make, is that understood?"

"Yes, i understand." Robocop replied in his robotic monotone. As they got to the motor-pool, Dredd pointed to one of the vallets on duty.

"Keys." He ordered, pointing at him. As the Vallet threw Dredd the keys, Robo's hand shot out in front of Dredds to catch it.

"Thank you." Robocop replied to the man, waving, before getting in the drivers seat.

"No, droid, i drive." Dredd ordered.

"Sir, you do not possess a valid drivers liscence as recognized by the state of Michigan. I cannot allow you to perform such an act as that is in violation of Chapter 2, subsection 35 of the United States penal code." Dredd stared at the Droid, who did not move. "Please enter the vehicle. Somewhere, there is a crime happening." It said. Dredd walked around to the other side and sat in the passengers seat.

"I have the feeling i'm going to hate you..." Dredd replied, looking out of the window as Robocop turned the ignition and the car roared to life.


End file.
